The Clinical Protocol and Data Management component of the Cancer Therapy & Research Center (CTRC) includes the Clinical Trials Office (CTO) and Data and Safety Monitoring Committee (DSMC) activities including the Quality Assurance Division (QAD). The CTO provides central management, research support and oversight functions for the conduct of cancer-related clinical trials at the CTRC. CTO services are available to all members of CTRC engaged in clinical research; however some researchers elect to use research staff within their departments working in concert with CTO to provide umbrella oversight. The major functions of the CTRC CTO are to: Facilitate timely activation and administration of clinical trials, including preparations and communications required for scientific, ethical, operations and logistics reviews